The Board
by maddiemazi
Summary: Heather Rosanna is your typical Muggleborn. Except for the fact that she has attracted the attention of a certain young pureblood- Scorpius Malfoy. While Scorpius is in Hawaii with his mother for summer break, he just can't seem to get Heather off of his mind. But, as always, young love will come with that same sting.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters, settings, etc. belong to JK Rowling. Heather Rosanna and plot are mine. Enjoy!

If you want any clarification with anything or any questions, please do _not_ review them, especially that Romilda isn't Scorpius's mother in canon. Thank you, I do know that, I promise. Just send me a PM, and ask if you want to know, I promise I do not bite! I am in the process of (finding the time to) write that back story. Now, enjoy! :)

* * *

"Heather, your boyfriend is here!"

"Mum, he's not my boyfriend," I yelled, running to the door and whipping it open, already grinning before I even saw his perfect face. Instead, I was left staring at his bare chest. I wasn't short, I was pretty average, but he was tall. And shirtless. Oh God, he was shirtless. I looked up at him, biting my bottom lip absentmindedly in a halfhearted attempt to hide my grin. He just smirked down at me which made my heart flutter. I giggled softly and couldn't help floating into his arms, hugging him tight and close as I could. He chuckled softly at my affection and held the back of my neck gently.

"Hi Mrs. Rosanna. Is it okay if Heather comes over for dinner? Mum is making Chinese and she knows its Heather's favourite," Scorpius asked my mother, still holding me close to him. I grinned even bigger and refused to pull away. I loved this more than I loved life. My best friend. The boy - the man - I loved.

"I expected her to eat there anyway. When does she ever eat at home any more?" My mother laughed softly and looked up at him. I swore every time I saw him he was taller and his voice was deeper. The puberty fairy was being very kind to him indeed. With another word, we were pushed outside, laughing and Scorpius fell backwards off the deck, holding me on top of himself so he wouldn't land on top of me. We were both laughing hysterically, in a heap of legs and blonde hair. I grinned down at him, and I must have been beet red. I kissed his cheek, giggling, something that wasn't uncommon for the pair of us to do. He was really affectionate, especially for a man. I suppose he got that from both parents. When I first met Romilda, she refused to have me call her Miss Vane, it wasn't her youth that surprised me most, it was the closeness between her and Scorpius. They followed each other around like lost puppies and rarely let go of each other's hands, even in front of me. It fascinated the hell out of me how they could have such a great relationship and he wasn't embarrassed at all. I never met a guy who would turn down plans with his friends for the weekend because he wanted to bake with his Mum.

Then there was George. It was so blatantly obvious that he was head over heels with Romilda. He, unlike the wild haired counterpart that was Romilda, I refused to call George his first name to his face. I was intimidated by him. Not just by his size, though the six and a half feet of muscle was pretty intimidating, but he was a Weasley. I had only ever met him, his twin Fred and his brother Charlie, but they gave me enough information to know it was a huge, tight knit family. I knew he wasn't Scorp's real father, they looked nothing alike except the height. But I never brought it up. He was a Daddy to Scorpius far more than most were to their real children. And I never asked.

"Race you," he whispered, breaking me out of my thoughts. He kissed my cheek, and that was all I needed. I got off of him and started off at a sprint, grinning, slipping off my dress as I went, and I heard him slur a string of playful insults for getting a head start. I ran down to the beach, and a few paces away from the water, he scooped me up around my waist, making me squeal and scream, laughing and kicking as he switched his grip, slugging me over his shoulder and running into the water. The tips of my hair dragged and soaked in the water, turning the blonde a shade darker. I squealed again and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, forcing him to go underwater with me as he tried to flip me. He came up for air, hysterically laughing and found each other's arms again.

We just held each other for a while. I was comfortable. I was happy. I didn't want to move. The waves were a constant reminder of why I was here. And they were calling to me. I pulled away and grinned.

"Where's your board?" I asked Scorpius and he hit his forehead with an open palm, making me laugh again. "It's fine. We can just use mine." I assured him before wading out of the water, grabbing my surfboard and throwing my hair up into a messy bun at my neck. I purposely hit Scorp's bum with one end as I turned, and I walked out, Scorp at my hip and we climbed up, my friend behind me. He paddled out and I could practically feel his soft breath on my ass he was so close. I could barely breathe myself with him so close to an intimate part of my body.

And now we were supposed to stand. Except we weren't exactly coordinated. We kept tipping the board, causing the other to fall. It wasn't working as well as I thought it would. Eventually, at least an hour later, we took a break, laughing and facing each other, straddling the board. I was so glad I shaved this morning. I'm pretty sure he could see almost everything with my white bikini soaking wet and my lets spread. The good thing was that he didn't seem to care. I poked him with my toe under the water and giggled.

"So. What do you want to do?" I asked him, stroking his leg with my foot.

"Let's play a game. I play with Mum all the time. There is apparently a dirty version, but she said she'll only tell me once I turn seventeen or am old enough to ask her to buy me condoms," I laughed. Yup. That sounded like Romilda. Even though she had Scorp when she was fifteen, she wasn't a slag at all. She was quite pleasant and I had never seen her with a man before, other than the Weasley brothers. And I knew she wasn't banging any of them.

"Let's play. What is it?" I asked, carefully flipping and pressing my back into his chest, too self conscious to have my legs spread any more. Especially while thinking about sex with the man presently behind me. I put my legs up and crossed my ankles, getting comfortable.

He stroked my side gently and whispered softly in my ear. "She calls it 'Outdone'. You tell random things about yourself, and every time I say something you don't know, you owe me a favour, and vise versa. Make sense?"

I nodded and grinned, volunteering to go first without saying anything. "Anything? Okay. My middle name is Anna. Heather Anna Rosanna."

He chuckled. "Gonna have to do better than that. Way better. Your birthday is June 18, you just turned sixteen, your favourite day of the week is wednesday because you get free chips at the surf shack. You have a puppy named Tari, after Tarzan..." I loved the way he said chips instead of fries. He was so British, and his accent made it even better.

I laughed, squeezing his thigh. "Thank you for the synopsis. But it's your turn.

He laughed and whispered softly in my ear. "I love it when I can make you shiver, just like this." He traced one finger up my spine, sending a spontaneous shiver from my waist up and I laughed.

"Arse. But I knew that. Considering how often you do it. Um... If you want me to get deep... I transferred to Hogwarts from Salem for the new school year." He nearly knocked me over he was so excited and I squealed and laughed. We didn't have to say goodbye at the end of the summer. I could get someone to apparate with me. Mr. Weasley perhaps? He seemed fine that I was muggleborn even if he was pureblood.

"Okay. I owe you one. How about I walk you between classes on your first day?" I nodded my agreement, playing with his fingers. The board was starting to drift in lazy circles. His other arm was gently draped around my waist, keeping me close, ready to catch me if I were to slip. "Um. Wow. I-" he paused to take a deep breath and I glanced up at him, raising an eyebrow. What was I about to hear?

"I really... Well actually I kind of... I like you. Heather, I like you... Like so much, I like your smile and I like your hair and I like your laugh and I like your- Oh shite, forgive me, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." He attempted to back paddle when he saw the tears in my eyes. It took a lot to make me cry and no one had ever seem me cry before. I shook my head and turned on the board again so I was facing him.

"I love you," I let out, looking up into his eyes, holding his cheeks gently and I could practically feel his heart flutter. He leaned down, then pulled away, embarrassed and hugged me close. I nuzzled him, not believing my luck. I felt like I was on top of the World. I could feel his heart and I swore it was the most intimate thing in the world.

Before Scorpius flipped us and dumped me in the water. He laughed, swimming back to shore with me in tow. He tucked my board away under his arm and offered me his other hand, which I took gratefully. He ran down the beach, grinning, and ran back into the water. If I didn't know better, I'd think we were going to the cave. And sure enough, minutes later, we were squeezing through cracks until we were in a small cave. It was where we came just to hang out. I know this was where Caleb lost his virginity. As far as I knew, just our friend group knew it existed.

Scorpius helped me back onto the board and we floated in the dim lit, just a few sunbeams cascading their way down to the crystal water below. My legs were crossed, sitting between his extended ones. I looked up into his eyes and I could swear we were the only two people in the entire world. I couldn't hold back any longer. I was terrified, but the intimacy of the moment was more powerful than my fear, going on my knees and leaning forward towards him. His hands, which had originally held my waist for balance, smoothed their way around to my bare back, holding me closer. We were so close that I could see the sheen of sweat distinguished from the water on his brow, and I could specifically see the bits of facial hair he had pushing through. I looked deep into his eyes, then to his lips. I suppose it might have been a little awkward, just watching him like that, had his eyes not been dancing over my face in the same way. Before I could lean in further to take my first kiss, he held me tighter and suddenly moved in, taking a leap of faith to press his lips to mine.

My arms wrapped around his neck, his lips hard and hesitant on mine. I didn't know what to do. But when he started to pull away, I knew I didn't want him to. I moved my lips gently on his, holding the back of his head, begging him to stay close. He was as scared as I was, but he moved his lips with mine, holding me in his chest. When we finally pulled away, we hadn't looked into each other's eyes for two seconds before we both burst out laughing and held each other in a tight embrace.

"I love you, Heather," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too Scorpius," I whispered back to him, just floating in the middle of the water, listening to his heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later, Scorpius was asleep with his head on my lap. It wasn't a long walk. About ten minute walk to the beach and twenty-five minute walk to my house from there. I knew the walk well. The houses off the beach were considerably less expensive than the ones on the beach, and this was just a tiny cottage. But none the less, I loved it. The entire thing was about the size of my bedroom and bathroom if they were put together, but it was very cute and cozy. Everything was bright blue and yellow, giving it a lovely sense of paradise when you stepped in. There was no air conditioner, so George was often around to put up spells for them to keep it cool. Two bedrooms, each with a small bed tucked along the wall. There was barely enough room for Scorp to move, and some nights there were as many as four people sleeping in the house. Romilda cuddled up to George, and myself cuddled up with Scorpius. If my parents ever found out we shared a bed they would murder me. But Romilda was more than trusting of her son. She would just kiss both of us goodnight and send us off. Perhaps she was just alright with it because there was no other option, but I knew better. She herself hated sleeping alone, and she didn't want to make Scorpius face her own fears.

He mumbled into my thighs and turned his face, making me smile. Just at that moment, Romilda came into the living room from the kitchen. Really, it was a closet with a coffee table, a chair and a couch, but none of us complained. Her fingers were gently laced with George who had to duck to get through the door, laughing and stumbling after her. I gave them an apologetic look. Scorpius was taking up the entire couch, plus his legs were hanging over the edge, but neither of their smiles faded. Romilda just gently pushed George into the chair and sat on his lap, nuzzling into him. His eyes widened and he looked dazed down at her, a goofy grin on his face. He reminded me of Todd from the Fox and the Hound. The red hair didn't help. She played absentmindedly with the collar of his shirt, smiling softly to herself. I couldn't tell if the look he was giving her was more brotherly or more like a lover. I decided he was looking at her like a husband. Protective, adoring and soft. I had to look away; something about them just made me feel I shouldn't be watching.

Romilda turned to me and smiled. "Dinner is almost ready, love. Can you please start stroking him behind his ear? It's the only thing that will slowly wake him up. Just gentle. It will stir him enough that our voices should wake him," she explained to me, arms making their way around George's neck.

I smiled and did as she said, pushing his hair out of the way and stroking the skin behind his ear. He mumbled softly and I swore I could hear him giggle, which made his mother beam. While she was distracted, George took the opportunity to nip the back of her neck, making her squeal loudly and both of them broke into fits of laughter.

Scorpius fell off the couch so dramatically you'd think he had been shot. He knocked over the coffee table, spilling all of it's contents on the floor and shattering the glass on top of it. He had a panicked expression on his face and he pushed himself up to all fours, looking around the room desperately. Romilda's laughter came to a sudden stop, and she stood up off of George's lap. "Mummy!" Scorpius cried, still searching for her, facing the wrong direction.

"I'm right here, darling, I'm right here…" She cooed to him, looking distraught. He stood, whipping around so fast I thought he may hit me, and stumbled towards his mother. She met him halfway and hugged him tightly, hiding her face in his chest and Scorp put his chin on top of her head. He was holding her so tightly it looked like she may pop, but she didn't complain.

"It's okay, my love. It was just George. We were playing. It's all okay. Everything is okay," she sang softly to him, stroking his back. I swore he was shaking. I looked to George for answers, but he was too busy looking at his feet, unable to look at the family, and not meeting my eye either. I never asked what had started that or why. Like George, I just looked away to give them their peace. I heard the timer go off, and both George and I jumped up at the chance to leave the room, making out way to the kitchen. The teamwork we had was silent, neither of us talking to the other. We knew what each person wanted, we were all together for this meal once a week. George piled up his plate before turning to Romilda's, carefully positioning the food and taking his time to pick out all the things that did not have meat. Then he separated the carrots and put them on his own plate. I found it so cute how he remembered exactly what she did and didn't like. That he cared enough to do that for her. If Scorpius and I were even half as cute as they were, we were damn adorable. It really made me second guess myself that a couple as perfect as them weren't actually together. Just flirty and happy with each other. But I'd be damned if they didn't end up getting married someday. They just had too much chemistry not to. I just hoped in fifteen years from now, Scorp and I would look just like they do together today.

I took the plates to the small table and set down two plates for Romilda and I, facing the bar, where I put the other two for the boys. It may have been an odd arrangement, but there was no way George and Scorpius could fit their legs under the table. I was even nearly too tall for it, and I barely came past Scorp's shoulder. George was a head taller than him. I doubted George could even fit on the chair, let alone get his legs under the table. The seating arrangement still let us all talk and see each other, and that was what mattered, right? We could still communicate like the family that we are. And there was never a dull moment in conversations when the Vanes or the Weasleys were involved, let alone both.

George poured water for all of us and not a word was exchanged between us. I watched him for a moment. It was like a totally different man in front of me. His laugh lines seemed to have faded back a bit, and he seemed less vibrant. Maybe it was because he was missing that smile that defined him. I had never seen George without a smile, and I was actually quite worried at how worried he looked. What was wrong with Scorp?

Just as I took my seat, the mother and son team emerged from the other room, holding hands. Scorpius's eyes were red, but I pretended not to notice. He lay his free hand on my head briefly as he passed, and Romilda sat across from me. She gave me a small, sincere smile before turning to George. I swear they were having a conversation with just their eyes. I looked down at my food, taking a self conscious bite before looking over at Scorp. His eyes met mine for a second before his darted away, embarrassed. I couldn't help but smile.


End file.
